


Her Emerald Necklace Reminds Him of a Pearl´s One.

by RegineManzato



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks about a pearl collar when he finds Connie's jewel on the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Emerald Necklace Reminds Him of a Pearl´s One.

She usually avoids any kind of jewel at work. But Connie knows she's just too beautiful and so classy that she actually have to use a minimum of them. When she first came in, I noted a simple, yet beautiful emerald necklace she was wearing. It is delicate, and charming, though I never saw her using it in the courtroom.  
Connie's got something that reminds me a lot Claire. Her confidence, her beliefs in the truth and justice above all, and the passion she works over the cases.  
It has been a long time since any of my ADA's reminded me of Claire. 

Jack was leaning against his chair with his feet on his table, holding blindly Connie's necklace.  
“Hum... Jack?” Mike dragged the older man out of his thoughts.  
“Hey, Mike, come in.” Jack answered.  
“Ha... Connie forgot her necklace and I was gonna ask you if you've... why are you holding it?” Mike's expression was the image of pure confusion and suspicious.  
Jack dropped his gaze to his hands, and let out a little smile, watching the jewelry realizing he was holding it with no good reason at all. “Here. A clerk of yours found it at the women's restroom and recognized it as Connie's.” He raised his hand and Mike took it, putting it in his suit's pocket.  
“Are you okay, Jack?” Mike looked preoccupied.  
“Yeah, don't worry, Mike, I'm okay. It's just...” Jack couldn't find the words to express himself. “Are you and Connie into something?” He looked at Mike, seeing the shock in his fellow's face. “That's fine, Mike, It's just a friendly question.” Jack cracked a little smile.  
“Ha... yeah, I... asked her out and... we sorta.... started dating.” He answered sheepishly.  
“I see. You know what, Mike?! life's damn too short to wander how things could be. Miss Kincaid used to wear a pearl necklace, and when I saw Connie wearing this emerald one regularly, it reminded me Claire.” He looked at Mike and let a sigh scape. “Never mind, Mike. Go on, I'm sure you got plans for tonight, huh?”  
Mike smiled, nodding. Before he left, he looked back to Jack. “So, are we gonna loose our jobs because we're screwing around?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“As long as you don't screw around _here_ , it is none of the DA's Office's business, kiddo.” Jack winked at Mike, as the EADA left his room.


End file.
